Always Here
by kristy87
Summary: built up on spoilers for 624, read inside summary for information, I don't want to spoil anyone. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

**_WARNING:_**_ THIS STORY INCLUDES/IS BUILT UP ONSPOILERS FOR THE CSI SEASON FINALE (6x24) IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!_

AN: **Thousand thanks to Rhee for beta reading and for suggesting the title! Thank you so much, you rock!**

Greets to **Meggie**, **Alex** and **Becca**, and many thanks to **Myra** :)

Warning #2: might be OOC and is definitely fluffy

Summary: Grissom comes to Sara to seek for comfort...

* * *

**Always Here**

She just couldn't sleep. She was lying awake in her bed for hours now, trying to tell herself that Jim was a fighter and that he would make it, trying to tell herself that Grissom would be able to make the right decision and that he could stand by it. She knew how much he suffered and it drove her insane to know that he was swallowing all his pain. At some point she gave up. She left her bed and turned on the TV, wrapped herself into a blanket and sat down on the sofa. Just when she was about to lean back someone knocked on her door.

With a weird feeling rising up in her, she walked over to the door and opened it. On the one hand she was relieved to see Grissom standing there, on the other hand she was so scared that Jim's condition became worse and that this was the reason for Grissom's visit.

She held her breath and Grissom simply entered without saying anything. Her eyes followed him while he walked over to her sofa. "Do I bother you?" His voice was low and he sounded sad.

"Of course not." She replied softly and closed the door. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head and then hid his face behind his hands. She felt her heart aching, it hurt so much to see him suffer like this.

He must have felt that she was staring at him; he looked up to her again and forced a smile. "A beer maybe."

She nodded and got a beer out of the fridge. After a moment she returned and handed the bottle to him.

He hesitated for a second but then took it out of her hand. Their eyes met and Sara could feel the pain he felt. She could feel how desperate he felt and how much he needed someone with whom he could talk about his pain. With his eyes he was begging her to hold him, but she knew that he was scared of it. He feared it. He had never before been able to open up to her and now, when he needed her the most, his biggest fear still was to let her know too much about him, to let her get too close to him.

She took a seat on the coffee table in-front of him. She bit down on her bottom lip and slowly reached out for his hands. She held them in her small ones and softly caressed his fingers with her thumbs. For a moment her gaze was caught by the picture of their hands together, but then her eyes were drawn back to his.

"I don't know if I made the right decision." He whispered softly and he probably didn't even notice that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I'm sure you did." She told him softly and then took a deep breath. She plucked up all her courage and softly ran her palm over his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand and closed his eyes. She could feel how her hand started to shake, this felt just so unreal. He did not pull away. He came here to seek comfort; he came to _her_ to seek comfort.

Then he reached up and took her hand into his. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckle of her middle finger. Then he caressed it with his thumb, his eyes following its movements. "Thank you." He looked up into her eyes again. "Thank you for being here."

"I'll always be here." She gave him a soft smile. "Whenever you need me. When you want to talk, then I will listen to you. When you just need someone to sit next to you while you remain silent, I will do that."

"I need you." He confessed and his cheeks blushed.

Her heart began to beat faster. His hands slipped to her wrists and then he dragged her over to the sofa. She then sat next to him, surprised when she felt his arms slip around her waist.

"I really need you." He whispered into her ear and then brushed his lips over her neck.

She turned her face to his. "I'm here."

He framed her face with his hands and then pressed his lips on hers. For a moment she didn't dare to breath or to move, but then she felt how he slipped his tongue over her lips, begging for her to invite him in. So she parted her lips - only a bit at first, but then when all the piled up and suppressed feelings burst out of them, everything around them was forgotten.

Lips and tongues teased and challenged, danced, licked, enjoyed and loved, while hands explored, while clothes were shed and through onto the floor, while demanding skin touched pleading skin. From time to time they pulled away from each other, either overwhelmed by the new experiences or simply because of the need to breathe.

At some point she found herself lying on her bed with him on top of her. She probably should have stopped him; _this is not the right moment._ But would there ever be another moment if she would tell him to stop now?

With his arms twined around her she snuggled against his chest afterwards. He kissed her forehead and deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. "Did I take advantage of you?" He asked after a moment and he sounded more than insecure.

She swallowed hard and energetically shook her head. "I guess that I am the one who took advantage of the other one. I'm sorry."

"Why?" He was really taken aback by her comment.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been so devastated because of Jim then this wouldn't have happened. I… I should have stopped you." She felt tears rising up in her eyes. She was giving him the perfect excuse for what had happened. But what was she supposed to do? It was like it was; she _had _taken advantage of him.

"That's not true." He whispered into her ear and then placed another kiss on her forehead. "What happened tonight didn't change anything about my feelings for you. I've felt all this before. I came to you tonight because I knew that you wouldn't send me away." He ran his hand through her hair. "I knew that you would be there for me, because you're an angel, Honey. Really, you are. I didn't plan to… to let all this happen, but… I won't regret this. I couldn't."

It felt so good to be so close to him. And what he said eased her heart's pain.

"I love you Sara." He told her seriously.

Before Sara could think of anything at all, his cell phone rang. They both froze. Holding her breath Sara turned around and reached out for the cell which was laying on the nightstand, and then she handed it over to Grissom. He sat up and leaned back against the wall, and then he answered the call.

Even in the gloomy light of the room she could see how his face went pale. His whole body began to shake and she could sense who the caller was. She sat up and leaned against his shoulder. Then she slipped her arm around his chest. Now she could hear the voice of a man sounding from the phone. He was calling because of Jim, he had news about his condition and the news wasn't good.

* * *

THE END

thanks for reading, share your thoughts about it with me if you like :)

greets from Cologne, Kristy


End file.
